1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and polarizing glasses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, owing to the increased demand for 3-dimensional stereoscopic images in the field of games or films, display devices configured to display the 3-dimensional stereoscopic images have been developed. A method of viewing and recognizing a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image may include viewing and recognizing a pair of 2-dimensional plane images through the both eyes of an observer, fusing the pair of 2-dimensional plane images in the observer's brain, and viewing and recognizing a stereoscopic effect.
Stereoscopic image display devices may be classified into glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices, such as a shutter-glasses type and a polarized-glasses type, and non-glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices, such as a barrier type or a lenticular type, depending on whether or not a user needs to wear glasses.
Patent document 1 disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-0006461 describes a stereoscopic image display device using polarizing glasses.